The Real World: WWE
by nxtfan123
Summary: This is the true story of fifteen strangers picked to live under one roof, work together, and have their lives taped to find out what happens when people stop being polite, start getting real, and start getting dramatic, because this is The Real World! New episode in early-September!
1. Welcome To The Real World

The Real World: WWE- Episode #1

**John**

John said, "This is..."

**April**

April said, "The true story..."

**Phil**

Phil said, "Of fifteen strangers..."

**Celeste**

Celeste said, "Picked to live..."

**Bryan**

Bryan said, "Under one roof..."

**Brie and Nikki**

Brie and Nikki said, "Work together..."

**Nick**

Nick said, "And have their lives taped..."

**Randy**

Randy said, "To find out..."

**Layla**

Layla said, "What happens..."

**Ryan**

Ryan said, "When people..."

**Ariane**

Ariane said, "Stop being polite..."

**Oscar**

Oscar said, "Start getting real..."

**Trinity**

Trinity said, "And start getting dramatic..."

**Curtis**

Curtis said, "Because this is..."

**Nattie**

Nattie said, "The real world!"

The episode begins.

Nattie is outside in front of her house, waiting for the car to take her down to The Real World House.

Nattie (Confessionals) said, "My name is Natalie, but my friends call me Nattie, I'm 24 years old, and I'm from Calgary, Alberta, Canada. I'm currently live in Tampa. I've been known for being the girl in charge. I'm always take charge, which intiminate guys."

The car arrives and Nattie gets in, only to find Ryan inside of it.

Nattie said, "Hello."

Ryan said, "Hi."

Nattie said, "What's your name?"

Ryan said, "I'm Ryan."

Nattie said, "I'm Nattie."

Ryan said, "Nice to meet you."

Nattie said, "You too."

Ryan (Confessionals) said, "My name is Ryan, I'm 24 years old, and I'm from Las Vegas, Nevada. People look at me and thinks I'm a boxer. Well, I'm not. I'm a wrestler. And I love my job. And the end of the day, I'm not afraid to fight."

Nattie said, "It's gonna be crazy."

Ryan said, "True that!"

Then, Ariane was picked up and went inside the car.

Ariane said, "Hi! I'm Ariane!"

Ryan said, "I'm Ryan."

Nattie said, "I'm Nattie."

Ariane (Confessionals) said, "My name is Ariane, I'm 21 years old, and I'm from San Diego, California. I'm so many things. I'm a dancer, model, reality star...may I go on? Not to be cocky but, I'm pretty perfect."

Nattie (Confessionals) said, "My first thoughts of Ariane is that...um...she's loud, and kinda hyper. Like, girl, take a f*cking chill pill."

Ryan said, "Oh my gosh! I love being between two pretty girls!"

Ariane said, "HaHaHa! I'm blushing!"

Ryan (Confessionals) said, "Ariane, Nattie, these girls are f*cking hot! I would love to be rooming with these babes. Especially Ariane."

The car arrived at the house.

Ryan said, "We're here!"

Ariane said, "Yes!"

Nattie said, "Let's go!"

They enter the house.

The tour of the house is...

Downstairs- Living room with 50' inch flat screen TV, 2 sofas, a coffee table, a desk with a lamp on it, a shelf with books and DvDs, and a Dell computer. Game room with a fuze ball table, a Ms. Pac-Man and Asteroids machine, a 50' inch flat screen TV, 2 sofas, a Wii, a Play Station 1-3, an Xbox 360, a Kinnect, an Air Hockey table, a Pool Table, 5 game chairs, and 1000 video games. Kitchen with a refrigerator, a table, 15 chairs surrounding it, a deep freezer, a microwave oven, a toaster, a dish washer, and a sink. Basement with a 50' inch flat screen TV, 2 sofas, a table, 5 vibrating chairs, and a bathroom. Fitness room with a tennis court, a basketball court, and equipment. Backyard with a sofa, 5 chairs, a pool, and a pole. Phone room with a calm chair and a telephone.

Upstairs- 3 Bedrooms with a 50' inch flat screen, 5 beds in each, a closet, a drawer, a rug, a vibrating chair, 5 bathrooms, a soda machine, and a desk with a lamp on it. Confessionals room with 2 stools and a camcorder. Calm room with a chair. Excersise room with excersise equipment.

Nattie said, "Oh my gosh! So cute!"

Ariane said, "AHH AHH AHH!"

Ryan said, "That's awesome!"

Ariane said, "Come upstairs with me, Ryan!"

Ariane held Ryan's hand and they ran upstairs.

Ryan (Confessionals) said, "I'm pretty sure Ariane wants me!"

They picked a bed.

Ryan said, " Mind if I sleep next to you?"

Ariane said, "Not at all! Go right ahead!"

Ryan said, "Thanks!"

Ariane said, "No problem!"

Ryan hugged Ariane.

Randy and Oscar arrived at the house.

Randy (Confessionals) said, "My name is Randal, or Randy, I'm 24 years old, and I'm from Knoxville, Tennessee. I've been called an "animal". I'm a big prankster! I sh*tted in a girl's bag and said her dog did it. Sorry. HaHaHa!"

Oscar (Confessionals) said, "My name is Oscar, I'm 25 years old, and I'm from Chula Vista, California. I have 3 kids and a wife, and people do not expect that. People expect to have like a puppy or some goldfish. HaHaHa!"

They enter the house.

Randy said, "That's awesome!"

Oscar said, "Holy cow! Awesome!"

Randy and Oscar met the guys.

Brie and Nikki arrived at the house.

Brie and Nikki (Confessionals) said, "_Nikki _(I'm Nicole, or Nikki, I'm 22 years old, and I'm from San Diego, California.) _Brie _(I'm Brianna, or Brie, I'm 22 years old, and I'm from San Diego, California.) _Brie and Nikki _(And we're twins!)

Brie and Nikki said, "Hello, everyone!"

Randy said, "WHAT!?"

Ryan said, "WHAT!?"

Randy (Confessionals) said, "The door opens and it's twins! F*cking twins!"

Randy was chatting with Ryan in the backyard.

Randy said, "I got to go out with the f*cking twins!"

Ryan said, "I wanna f*ck Ariane!"

Randy said, "She's pretty."

Randy (Confessionals) said, "I just broke up with my girlfriend like 2 weeks ago. So now, I'm single!"

Phil arrived at the house.

Phil (Confessionals) said, "My name is Phillip, or Phil, I'm 23 years old, and I'm from Chicago, Illinois. I don't drink or smoke, I collect comics, and I love tattoos. I have "drug free" on my knuckles, a pepsi logo on my arm, and all that good stuff."

Phil enters the house and spots Brie and Nikki.

Phil said, "Hello, ladies!"

Brie said, "Hi!"

Nikki said, "What's your name?"

Phil said, "I'm Phil! I see you guys are twins."

Nikki said, "Yup! I'm Nikki."

Brie said, "I'm Brie!"

Nikki (Confessionals) said, "I just know Brie is freaking out when she's talking to Phil. She loves men with tattoos. Like, we share a brain! I know this!"

Brie said, "Nice tattoos!"

Brie rubbed all over Phil's arm.

Phil said, "Yeah. I love tattoos!"

Brie said, "I have a tattoo near my private!"

Phil said, "Nice!"

Brie said, "I want another."

Phil said, "I got the hookup! We can go tomorrow."

Brie said, "Thanks!"

Brie hugged Phil.

Layla, Curtis, and John arrived at the house.

Layla (Confessionals) said, "I'm Layla, I'm 25 years old, and I'm from London, England. I'm a professional dancer, model, and actress. I danced for Miami Heat, P. Diddy, Kanye West, and John Legend. So, yeah, I'm pretty international!"

Curtis (Confesssionals) said, "I'm Curtis, I'm 24 years old, and I'm from Boston, Massachusetts. My friends call me "Dirty Curty", because I have a bad mouth. I cursed out my teacher in the 10th grade. Nobody gives me an F!"

John (Confessionals) said, "My name is Jonathan, or John, I'm 25 years old, and I'm from Boston, Massachusetts. I'm like the only left-handed guy in my family. I love to rap and I just came out with my mixtape called, "You Can't See Me", and it's awesome!"

They enter the house.

They meet and greet everyone.

Curtis said, "Let's get a motherf*cking drink in the mothef*cker!"

Nattie (Confessionals) said, "Curtis has a bad mouth. That's not my cup of tea!"

April, Trinity, and Celeste arrived at the house.

April (Confessionals) said, "My name is April, I'm 21 years old, and I'm from Union City, New Jersey. I am such a nerd! I love video games and comic books. I'm that kinda girl that wears graphic tees, no makeup, a 1000 Silly Bandz, and Chuck Taylor shoes."

Trinity (Confessionals) said, "My name is Trinity, I'm 21 years old, and I'm from Sanford, Florida. I'm a professional dancer. Ever since I was 10 years old, I knew I wanted to be a performer and entertainer, so I'll be able to entertain these people."

Celeste (Confessionals) said, "My name is Celeste, I'm 21 years old, and I'm from Houston, Texas. I'm a mix of the girl next door and the big bad bimbo killer. I give out wedgies to every guy who dumped me, so don't break my heart."

They enter the house.

Ryan (Confessionals) said, "More ladies, more options!"

April and John chatted.

John said, "I'm going through a divorce."

April said, "Sorry to hear that."

April (Confessionals) said, "I would love to go out with John, but he's going through a divorce, so I don't know."

The final two, Nick and Bryan arrived.

Nick (Confessionals) said, "I'm Nick, I'm 23 years old, and I'm from Cleveland, Ohio. I've mostly known for going out with comedian, Amy Schumer, but we're not together anymore, so I'm single, and I'm showing off for all the ladies."

Bryan (Confessionals) said, "I'm Bryan, I'm 22 years old, and I'm from Aberdeen, Washington. Since I was younger, I haven't had TV because my parents thought it ruined my brain. I'm also vegan, every since 2009. No was never in my vocabulary."

They enter the house.

Celeste (Confessionals) said, "Nick is so f*cking hot! I wouldn't mind sharing a room with him. Or a bed. HaHaHa!"

Bryan was chatting with Nattie.

Bryan said, "I never exactly watched TV. I only watched TV when I'm at home. I'm usually at my girlfriend's house."

Nattie (Confessionals) said, "He doesn't watch TV. I couldn't go one hour without TV. No wonder why he's always near the living room TV."

Ariane said, "Everyone, let's get a cup of soda and toast!"

Everyone got a cup of soda.

Ariane said, "Cheers to 3 months in The Real World House!"

Everyone said, "Cheers!"

The scene pauses with glasses of soda touching.

This season of The Real World...

The cast is shown partying and dancing at the club.

Bryan said, "It's April's birthday!"

The cast sings Happy Birthday to April while she smiles.

Ryan said, "Wanna sleep with me, Ariane?"

Ryan and Ariane is shown making out in the bed.

Brie and Phil is shown kissing at the club.

Nikki and John is shown hugging.

April is shown making out on the couch with Bryan.

Nick runs out the shower naked and surprises the cast.

Trinity said, "I don't like Curtis."

Ariane said, "Yes you do."

Trinity kisses Curtis.

Brie said to the tattoo artist, "I wanna a tattoo of a phoenix on my neck."

Phil and Brie is shown hugging.

John is shown punching a punching bag.

John said, "I'm really trying to calm down, but I can't. I'm crazy!"

Celeste is shown crying.

Celeste said, "I thought you were my friend! I'm trying to look out for you!"

Curtis ruins the house plant.

Curtis said, "F*ck this sh*t!"

Nick said, "What the f*ck, man?"

Nick is shown punching Curtis.

Randy is shown peeing on Nattie's clothes.

Nattie said, "DON'T MESS WITH ME! CAUSE' I'M A REAL B*TCH!"

Layla is shown punching the wall.

Layla said, "You need Jesus!"

April throws a drink at Layla.

Ariane is shown talking on the phone.

Ariane said, "If they want a fight, they f*cking got it!"

Ariane pushes Kaitlyn.

April attacks Kaitlyn from behind.

Nick and Curtis are punching each other.

Nattie slapped Randy.

John slammed Nick in the bathroom.

Brie and Nikki attacked Layla.

Somebody is fighting in the club.

April is punching Nick.

Ariane is throwing her heel at someone.

Oscar dropped Nick to the ground.

Phil and John are punching each other.

Brie said, "This ain't the retirement home! It's The Real World!"

THE REAL WORLD

What can't you wait for?

Who's your favorite so far?

What do you think of the house?

What couple is your favorite? BrieAndPhil? Ryariane? Triniturtis? Jikki? Aprian?

What are your thoughts?

Review, favorite, and follow!


	2. The Kitchen Wars pt 1: U-rine Trouble!

The Real World: WWE- Episode #2

**John**

John said, "This is..."

**April**

April said, "The true story..."

**Phil**

Phil said, "Of fifteen strangers..."

**Celeste**

Celeste said, "Picked to live..."

**Bryan**

Bryan said, "Under one roof..."

**Brie and Nikki**

Brie and Nikki said, "Work together..."

**Nick**

Nick said, "And have their lives taped..."

**Randy**

Randy said, "To find out..."

**Layla**

Layla said, "What happens..."

**Ryan**

Ryan said, "When people..."

**Ariane**

Ariane said, "Stop being polite..."

**Oscar**

Oscar said, "Starting getting real..."

**Trinity**

Trinity said, "And start getting dramatic..."

**Curtis**

Curtis said, "Because this is..."

**Nattie**

Nattie said, "The real world!"

The episode begins.

11:00 a.m.

Nikki was getting dressed.

Nikki said, "Phil, ya' ready?"

Phil said, "Yeah, lets go!"

Nikki (Confessionals) said, "This morning, I'll be going to the closest tattoo parlor with my best friend in the house, Phil."

Nikki and Phil are walking to the car, on their way to the tattoo parlor. Until, Nikki falls out of her heels.

Phil said, "HaHaHa! Are you OK?"

Nikki said, "HaHaHa! Yes! HaHaHa!"

They arrive at the tattoo parlor.

Phil (Confessionals) said, "Nikki is getting a tattoo of a phoenix on her neck from some girl named Tatu Baby. I hear she's awesome!"

Tatu Baby said, "Would would you like?"

Nikki said to the tattoo artist, "I wanna a tattoo of a phoenix on my neck."

Tatu Baby said, "Let's get to work!"

Tatu Baby got to tattooing.

1 hour later...

Nikki's face looked like she was in pain. Phil was smiling.

Phil said, "Feeling the pain, Nikki?"

Nikki said, "F*ck off, d*ck."

Phil said, "HaHaHa!"

Later...

Tatu Baby said, "I'm done! Look in the mirror!"

Nikki said, "Oh my god! It's beautiful! I love it! Thank you so much!"

Tatu Baby said, "No problem!"

Nikki and Phil left.

In the car...

Nikki said, "Thanks for paying."

Phil said, "No problem. Wanna get some food? On me?"

Nikki said, "I don't wanna waste your money."

Phil said, "It's OK, babe."

Nikki said, "OK then. Thanks!"

Nikki kissed Phil on the cheek. Phil smiled.

Nikki (Confessionals) said, "I kissed Phil because he's so sweet. Those tattoos don't mean anything."

They arrived at the house with food.

Brie said, "Lemme' see your tattoo!"

Nikki said, "Look."

Brie said, "It's cute!"

Later that night...

Everyone had dinner, made by Nattie.

Nattie said, "Here's the chicken, mashed potatoes, and corn! Eat up!"

Everyone ate. After the dinner, Nattie, Brie, and Nikki cleaned the dishes themself because the dish washer was broke. Curtis, Bryan, and Randy walked past the girls and threw the dishes in the sink.

Curtis said, "You know what they say. A woman's place is in the kitchen."

Nattie put the dish down.

Nattie said, "What the f*ck is that supposed to mean?"

Curtis said, "The women are usually in the kitchen cooking some grub for the men."

Nattie said, "Sexist pig!"

Curtis said, "F*ck you, ya' b*tch!"

Nattie said, "Don't talk to me like that!"

Nattie squirted some liquid soap on Curtis. Brie and Nikki also squirted the liquid soap on Curtis. Some landed on Bryan. Bryan threw some milk on the twins and Nattie. Brie and Nikki threw some orange juice on Bryan. Randy spitted on Brie. Brie pushed Randy. Nikki slapped Randy. Randy broke the dishes. Nikki was trying to attack but she was held back by the housemates.

Brie (Confessionals) said, "Randy spat on me! How dare me? He's a b*tch!"

Everyone went to sleep, except for Curtis, Randy, and Bryan.

Curtis said, "How about we hide the twins' sh*t?"

Randy said, "Great!"

Bryan said, "Yeah!"

Curtis took Nikki's bras and threw them out the window. Nick took Brie's panties and threw them in the garbage. Randy decided to take Nattie's special shirt and peed on it.

The following day...

Layla and Trinity played tennis in the fitness room. Nick and April played games in the game room. Ariane and Ryan was chilling in the pool. Oscar joined.

Ryan (Confessionals) said, "I don't need Oscar here. Me and Ariane need some alone time."

Ariane said, "Wanna leave?"

Ryan said, "OK."

They left the pool holding hands. Oscar stared at them in anger.

Ryan and Ariane watched TV in their room. They cuddled.

Ariane (Confessionals) said, "Me and Ryan are not going out...yet!"

Celeste creeped up behind them.

Celeste said, "How's it GOOOOing?"

Ariane said, "B*tch, may you leave?"

Celeste said, "Rude!"

Celeste walked off.

Nikki woke up in Phil's bed.

Nikki said, "Good morning!"

Phil said, "(yawn) Good morning!"

Nikki said, "Looks like my tattoo is healing!"

Phil said, "Yup."

Phil kissed Nikki on the cheek. Phil then went to brush his teeth. Nikki's face was red like an apple.

Nikki said, "Phil? Do you wanna go to IHOP?"

Phil said, "Great!"

Nikki said, "Alright! I'm getting dressed."

Nikki took her shirt and bra off, looking for another bra. Phil peeked at her.

Nikki said, "I see you peeking!"

Phil said, "HaHaHa!"

Nikki couldn't find her bras.

Nikki said, "What the h*ll?"

Nikki looked out the window and saw her bras. She put her shirt on and went to get her bras.

Nikki said, "Phil?"

Phil said, "Yeah?"

Nikki said, "I'm about to get mad! Some b*tch wanna mess with me!"

Nikki hears Nattie yelling at Randy.

Nattie said, "YOU DUMB D*CKHEAD! YOU MOTHERF*CKING A**H*LE! DON'T MESS WITH ME! CAUSE' I'M A REAL B*TCH!"

Randy said, "Calm down! HaHaHa!"

Nattie slapped Randy repeatedly in his chest. She was held back by the housemates.

Nattie (Confessionals) said, "I don't wanna go home, but I'm heated!"

Later...

Ariane and Ryan stopped cuddling and went upstairs. Ariane was looking to take a shower but...

Ryan said, "Wanna sleep with me, Ariane?"

Ariane said, "OK."

They got in the bed. Suddenly, Ryan kissed Ariane. Ariane then made out with Ryan. They did it in the bed.

In the other room...

Nick was in the shower. April knocked.

April said, "I have to use the bathroom!"

Nick said, "Come in!"

April finishes.

Nick said, "Hey, April?"

April said, "Yes?"

Nick got out the shower naked and surprised April. Nick then ran out the bathroom and ran in his room. John, Brie, Nikki, and Phil was in it. He surprised them.

Ariane was in the bed naked with Ryan. Kaitlyn went inside the room.

Kaitlyn said, "BOO!"

Ariane said, "That's it!"

Ariane got out the bed and put on her fighting clothes. Ariane pushed Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn grabbed Ariane's arms. Ariane kicked Kaitlyn in the side. Ariane put Kaitlyn in a headlock.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Who's your favorite so far?

What couple is your favorite? BrieAndPhil? Ryariane?

What are your thoughts?

Review, favorite, and follow!


	3. The Kitchen Wars pt 2: Drama Day

The Real World: WWE- Episode #3

**John**

John said, "This is..."

**April**

April said, "The true story..."

**Phil**

Phil said, "Of fifteen strangers..."

**Celeste**

Celeste said, "Picked to live..."

**Bryan**

Bryan said, "Under one roof..."

**Brie and Nikki**

Brie and Nikki said, "Work together..."

**Nick**

Nick said, "And have their lives taped..."

**Randy**

Randy said, "To find out..."

**Layla**

Layla said, "What happens..."

**Ryan**

Ryan said, "When people..."

**Ariane**

Ariane said, "Stop being polite..."

**Oscar**

Oscar said, "Starting getting real..."

**Trinity**

Trinity said, "And start getting dramatic..."

**Curtis**

Curtis said, "Because this is..."

**Nattie**

Nattie said, "The real world!"

The episode begins.

Ariane was in the bed naked with Ryan. Kaitlyn went inside the room.

Kaitlyn said, "BOO!"

Ariane said, "That's it!"

Ariane got out the bed and put on her fighting clothes. Ariane pushed Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn grabbed Ariane's arms. Ariane kicked Kaitlyn in the side. Ariane put Kaitlyn in a headlock. Kaitlyn escaped. Ariane grabbed Kaitlyn's hair and punched Kaitlyn's head repeatedly. The fight was broken up by the housemates.

Kaitlyn (Confessionals) said, "I'm not a fighter! I'm a prankster!"

Ariane was given a warning by the producers. Three warnings and you're out.

The following day...

Phil and Brie went to IHOP, since they weren't able to last time.

Phil said, "So, about that kiss..."

Brie said, "Yeah, um...I'm sorry?"

Phil said, "No...it's OK."

Brie was blushing.

Phil said, "So..."

Brie said, "Um...yeah...let's eat!"

Phil (Confessionals) said, "I like Brie...as a friend. I kinda like April. But Brie is obsessed."

They left.

Meanwhile...

Curtis and Trinity was chilling on the vibrating chairs in the basement and they watched Scarface.

Curtis said, "Enjoying the movie?"

Trinity said, "Yup."

Curtis put his arm around Trinity's shoulder. Trinity moved closer to Curtis. Curtis patted his leg, meaning Trinity should lay on him. Trinity layed on Curtis's lap.

Ariane walked in the basement.

Ariane said, "Trinity, girls meeting!"

Trinity said, "Watching something!"

Curtis said, "Nah, it's OK. Go ahead."

Trinity said, "OK."

Trinity went upstairs with Ariane.

Trinity said, "So, what's the meeting about?"

Ariane said, "There is no meeting. I know you like Curtis."

Trinity said, "I don't like Curtis."

Ariane said, "Yes you do."

Trinity said, "Well, I know you like Ryan."

Ariane said, "I do! We f*cked!"

Trinity said, "Whatever! He's like a brother."

Ariane said, "Yeah right. Go watch your movie, girl!"

Trinity said, "A'ight!"

Trinity went to the basement. Trinity layed on Curtis.

Curtis said, "So, what was the meeting about?"

Trinity said, "Um...somebody left their bra in the shower."

Curtis said, "Oh. Who's was it?"

Trinity said, "Um...Ariane."

Curtis said, "OK."

Back in the kitchen...

Randy and Bryan was cleaning the dishes. Nattie, Brie, and Nikki walked in the kitchen. Nikki gasped.

Nikki said, "Is that cleaning I see?"

Randy said, "Yes it is."

Bryan said, "We felt bad."

Brie said, "Well, that's shocking."

Nattie said, "Especially after you p*ssed on my clothes."

Randy said, "My bad, Nattie."

Randy hugged Nattie.

Nattie said, "Hold the crap! Don't touch me! What you're saying is bullsh*t!"

Nattie and The Twins left the kitchen.

Layla and April was near the stripper pole in the backyard.

Layla spun around the pole. April went on it upside down. April fell off.

April said, "HaHaHa!"

Layla said, "You OK, boo?"

April said, "Yeah! HaHaHa!"

Layla said, "HaHaHa!"

Later, everyone went to the club.

Nikki was booty popping on John (having fun). Brie was sitting at a table with Phil. Ryan and Ariane was dancing with each other. April was dancing with Nattie (having fun). Trinity was giving Curtis a lap dance (somewhat having fun). Nick and Oscar was fist pumping in the corner. Celeste was dancing with Bryan, body to body. Randy stood on stage and took his clothes off.

Nattie (Confessionals) said, "Really, Randy? That's f*cking nasty!"

Brie said, "You look cute tonight."

Phil said, "Um...thanks..."

Brie kissed Phil on the lips. Phil walked out the club in disgust. And that's how that day became "National Drama Day".

A random stranger threw a drink on Ryan's head. Ryan pushed the stranger. The stranger punched Ryan. Ryan grabbed the stranger by the head and punched him in the head repeatedly. They both tumbled to the floor and a lot of people tried to break it up and it was big chaos. Ariane tried to pull Ryan off the stranger, but Celeste grabbed Ariane by the hair. Ariane elbowed Celeste in the face repeatedly. Ariane flipped Celeste on the ground. The fights were broken up. While being held back, Ariane threw her heel at Celeste, but it accidently hit Nattie in the face. Nattie slapped Ariane. Ariane grabbed Nattie by the shirt and kicked Nattie. They both tumbled to the ground. That fight was broken up. The cast was banned from the club and they went home. The cast comes back and finds Phil sitting on the living room couch, watching TV. Randy was mad.

Randy said, "I was having f*cking fun! Nattie, why the f*ck you have to f*cking fight?"

Nattie and The Twins was standing on the stairs and Randy was downstairs.

Nattie said, "Don't even go there."

Randy said, "No. F*ck you!"

Brie said, "Shut the f*ck up!"

Randy said, "No."

Brie said, "Shut the f*ck up! I will f*cking punch you!"

Brie walked downstairs. Bryan stepped in front of Randy.

Bryan said, "Don't touch him."

Nikki went downstairs.

Nikki grabbed a beer bottle and poured it on Bryan's head.

Nikki smashed the bottle on the ground and went upstairs with Nattie and Brie. Trinity slept in Curtis's bed. Brie calmed down with Nattie and went to talk to Phil.

Brie said, "Phil?"

Phil said, "Yeah?"

Brie said, "I'm sorry."

Phil said, "It's OK. But just realize that I don't like you like that. You're like a sister. And I like someone else."

Brie said, "Oh...okay..."

Brie ran upstairs. Brie was crying. Nikki hugged Brie.

Next time on The Real World...

April said, "It's my birthday!"

April is shown eating cake.

Everyone goes out to thew club.

April (Confessionals) said, "It's my favorite day of the year and I'm stuck between two boys."

April is shown kissing Phil.

April is shown kissing Bryan.

April (Confessionals) said, "Uh-oh!"

Trinity is shown making out with Curtis in the shower.

Curtis said, "Best shower ever!"

Nikki said, "I'm f*cking done!"

Nattie, Nikki, and Brie threw Randy's bed outside in the pool. Nikki is being held back from fighting Randy. The scene pauses when Nikki throws a glass cup at Randy's face.

Who's your favorite so far?

What can't you wait for?

Who won the fights?

Which was your favorite part?

What couple is your favorite? Phapril? Ryariane? Phie? Brapril? Trinituris?

What are your thoughts?

Review, favorite, and follow!


End file.
